wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sharp
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Creator | Wolfy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Main Attribute | Strictness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Color | White |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Age | 8(DY) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Orientation | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Occupation | Martial Arts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Tribe | IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Goal | Get back to her kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Residence | Outside of the Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Relatives | Are Annoying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Allies | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Enemies | Other Tribes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Likes | Martial Arts, Rules, Leading |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Dislikes | Rule-breakers, Chaos, Stupidity, The Feeling of Inferiority |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Powers and abilities | Normal IceWing powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Weapons | Sword, Jujitsu |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Ships | Soooon. (Maybe) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Quote | "Stop talking before I'm tempted to break your arm" |} |} Sharp is one of Wolfys altersonas. Do not use without permission Appearance Sharp has pure white scales,and very light blue overscales.Her spines are white, fading into light purply-blue at the tip.She has white-silver horns and claws, icy blue eyes.She is lean and tall, with large wings. Her scales are polished daily and she can't resist adding some diamonds every now and then. Personality Shard is very strict and spends most of her time training. In her spare time she can be found practicing martial arts of flying at break-neck speeds through the air.She will tell off anyone who is goofing around when they shouldn't be, and avoids immature dragons. History Shards parents were 6th circle dragons, so she started out in the lower ranks. She admired the higher ranking dragons and vowed to one day be like them, which led her to train constantly, always looking for ways to improve.She quickly moved up in ranks, growing in both confidence and skill, until she was in the first circle. She refuses to move below the first circle, and will do anything to stay on top.However,this lead her to do something terrible.One of the princesses, Freezebite, was at the very top of the ranking, with Sharp in second.So, she ambushed Freezebite in the middle of the night, planning on killing her.But she didn't.She couldn't bring herself to kill the princess.So Freezebite reported her to the queen, who banished her from the palace, and the kingdom.Sharp now lives in SandWing territory, just by the IceWing border. Trivia * Shards favorite season is winter * She has a fear of failure * Her favorite food is polar bear meat ** But she hates killing them * She has a pet Arctic Wolf named Skill Relationships Ask in the comments to be added Gobi the Hybrid-Sharp doesn't know Gobi very well, but is still friends with her , and likes hanging out with her. Gallery File:Sharpies.png|Thank you Rain! File:IMG_3308.jpg|thumb|Awesome drawing of Sharp as a samurai, by Ronin!!! TY!! Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer) Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty)